Old love!
by LuckyLeafGirl
Summary: Naruto and Sakura notice differences with their senseis and decide to take it up a knotch and set them both up! TsuJira


**Again, I'm trying to make this story short to prepare for a story with loads of chapters! I'm sorry if you hate me, but hey! It's my story! Anyway, please please please please please please please R & R!!! ****PS- please???**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Tsunade sighed. She didn't know what was going over her. This feeling...she couldn't get over it. Every time she was near Jiraiya, her stomach...her cheeks...her heart. It was all so confusing. She had to determine these thoughts. "Shizune!" she called out. Shizune appeared. "Yes, Tsunade-sama?" "Bring Sakura to me." "But Tsunade-" "NOW!"

Tsunade waited and waited until finally hearing Sakura's voice threw the door. She sounded annoyed, yelling at Shizune for ruining her shopping trip. She walked in, looking up at Tsunade's face. "Sakura...come sit down." _Oh shoot! Did she figure out about the frog accident??? _Sakura paniked while thinking of an excuse. "Tsunade-sama, I wasn't me! You see, the frogs, with their big cute eyes, and...and...and..." "Sakura, that's not what I called you here for." "Oh, ok!" "By the way, what frogs?" "Nothing!"

Sakura listened as Tsunade explained what she had been recently feeling and laughed. Tsunade didn't seem to find anything funny and started twitching. Sakura stopped and explained that she thought Tsunade was in love. The next thing she knew, Sakura was kicked out the door. Sakura stomped off, annoyed that she was just speaking the truth. Tsunade listened to Sakura walk off before thinking _is it true?!_

Naruto started laughing hard, causing himself to fall over. "It's true!" Sakura yelled. "Can't...stop...laughing..." Naruto barely could talk between his laughter. Sakura sighed before bonking him on the head, making a red bump appear. "This is serious!" she said. Naruto stood back up. "Now that you mention it, pervy-sage has been acting weird as well. Guess I kinda ignored it."

Suddenly, a smile spread across Sakura's face. She turned to Naruto. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" Naruto caught the hint and grinned back. "Yeah! Hurry before it closes!" "Huh?" Sakura looked confused. "Weren't you talking about going to the ramen shop?" Bonk! "No! Idiot, I was talking about setting the two up!" "Oh, that makes sense!"

Jiraiya was in the middle of his 'reasearch' when Naruto appeared behind him. Jiraiya sighed. "You better make this quick kid!" Naruto sighed. "Hey, how come we can't ever talk?" Jiraiya gave him a 'are you that stupid' look. "Well, how's your relationship life?" "So far kid, not that good."

"Well, what if I said that I could hook you up with a hot chick."

"You could!"

"Yep."

"Is she young?"

"She looks it..."  
"Is she cute?"

"From your point of view..."

"Is she big?"

"Hm?"

"You know...(perverted grin)"

"Oh! Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"Can I meet her?"

"Yeah."  
"Where?"

Naruto told him where the restaurant is and the movie they will see afterwards. Jiraiya grinned and nodded. "Heh! Who knew you could actually be of use!" he stated while messing with Naruto's hair. He just slapped him off. "Don't forget! 8:00!" Naruto called to him as he ran off. _I hope everything went well with Sakura!_

Naruto ran through Konoha until he spotted her. "Sakura!" he called out. She turned around, apparently really mad. Naruto cautiously walked towards her. "You ok?" He noticed a red mark on her face. She tried calming down. "Yeah..." "What happened?" "Well, she'll go..."

"Great! So will pervy-sage!" They both nodded. Sakura thought for a minute. "What if something goes wrong?" Naruto came up with an idea. "Well?" Sakura asked. "We'll just spy!"

That night, when Tsunade and Jiraiya saw each other, they were furious at Naruto and Sakura but ignored it and continued through the night, unknown that their students were keeping a close eye on them.

Naruto sighed. "I can't hear them!" "Neither can I!" A waiter came up to the two. "May I help you?" Naruto looked at him. "Yeah! Could you tell those two to talk louder?!" He pointed at Tsunade and Jiraiya. The waiter just gave Naruto an 'are you that stupid' look and left. The waiter walked to the teachers. "Excuse me but may you two by any chance speak louder. Thank you." He walked off. Tsunade and Jiraiya looked confused and glanced around the restaurant. Naruto and Sakura gulped and ducked behind their menus.

As for the movie, the two were kicked out. "We didn't even do anything!...yet!" Naruto yelled. "The waiter across the street warned us about you two. Get out!" the manager yelled back. Naruto looked at the restaurant to see the waiter laughing at them. "Why I outta..." Naruto started stomping over there when Sakura stopped him. "It'd be useless. We just have to wait for them to come out." They heard the waiter call out to them. "What's the matter? You too scared? I knew ninjas these days were nothing but weaklings!" Naruto looked at Sakura, giving her the 'I have to go murder that guy's guts or else I will never be satisfied with the fact that he's still alive' look. Sakura scooted out of the way, knowing Naruto's 'I have to go murder that guy's guts or else I will never be satisfied with the fact that he's still alive' lood meant that he was serious. Naruto walked back over, rubbing his hands together. Sakura looked over to see the biggest weigie she had ever seen. She didn't even bother asking Naruto how that's possible...

After waiting for nearly two hours, the two teachers walk out of the theatre. Jiraiya walked Tsunade all the way to her house. "So..." Jiraiya started. "Guess I'll see you tomorrow?!" The two leaned towards each other, inching closer and closer. Their lips almost met when Tsunade stopped him. Jiraiya looked confused. Tsunade looked towards the bushes. "Alright you two! Party's over! Get out!"

Naruto and Sakura walked out. "How'd you know?!" they called. Tsunade and Jiraiya both gave them a murderous look that said 'if you value your life you will leave now before it's gone!'. The two ran off down the street, arguing about who's fault it was for being caught.

Tsunade and Jiraiya just laughed and waited till their students were out of sight. "So..." Jiraiya started again. "I believe you were about to kiss me goodnight!" he said, puckering up his lips. The next thing he knew, Jiraiya was sent flying across the yard. "Ow!"

He was just starting to stand back up when he felt something. He looked up to see Tsunade. She bent down and gave him a kiss on his forehead. Jiraiya stood still, enjoying the moment. Tsunade got back up and walked back towards her door. Before entering, she turned back around to face him. "Goodnight!" she said. After that, she went in her house. Jiraiya skipped back home, singing loudly. Eventually, this woke up the neighbors. They all came out, ready to murder him. He ran off, screaming at the top of his lungs (which sounded rather girlish). Tsunade just watched the scene and laughed before shutting the window.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So, what'd you all think? Huh? Huh? Huh? Well, tell me in your reviews!!! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! XD**


End file.
